


I didn't want to fall (but I stepped right in)

by aritza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Especially Keith, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, fuk yea another coffeee shop au, he just loves him, hes a dork and everyone loves him for it, its so fluffy that it rots your teeth, keith is just rlly heckin gay, keith loves lanc so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: “So how was your day?”The light that danced in Lance’s clear eyes enchanted Keith, but he tried to ignore the way his heart palpitated when a smile grew on Lance’s warm face. “Better now.”“You’re such a fucking cliche, McClain.” Keith rolled his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to break through.Keith would never admit it, but just seeing those tantalizing blue eyes makes his whole day.





	I didn't want to fall (but I stepped right in)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here!!!
> 
> I am also @so-langelo on tumblr!!  
> TYTYTY for the 2k followers AHHHH i love you guys
> 
>  
> 
> title is from cliche by mxmtoon
> 
> thank you and i hope you guys like this
> 
> ari xxx

It was absolutely pouring the day Keith first met the Lance McClain. 

Keith briskly walked into the small cafe his best friend, Shiro, owned. The familar aroma of steaming coffee confronted him the moment he swung open the door. The small bell above his head jingled, and made Shiro’s head turn towards him. 

Shiro sent him his usual warm, but exhausted smile. A smile that made it look like Shiro was about to collapse and just sleep for a couple weeks.

“You’re late.” Shiro threw an apron that had _Alfor’s Bistro_ embroidered in the front. The cafe was named after Shiro’s girlfriend, Allura’s late father. The couple, who was in Keith’s opinion disgustingly cute and slightly terrifying, co-owned the little corner cafe. 

“I don’t actually work here, you know.” Keith said as he slipped on the pale red apron. 

“Matt called in sick. So thank you for being here. Did you walk here?” Shiro rung up a caramel macchiato for a customer, who was busy talking on the phone. 

“Yeah.” Keith’s hands went on autopilot making drinks and trying not to mess up any orders. 

“Holy hell, Keith. You’re going to get a cold at this rate. You’re immune system is shit. Ever since we were kids, you-” Shiro would have given him a five hour lecture if Allura didn’t interrupt by backing out of the kitchen with a tray full of freshly baked goods. 

“Fresh bread!”, she announced to the tiny cafe, “Hello, Keith. What’s Shiro coddling you about now?” She rolled her eyes in an affectionate way towards her boyfriend. 

“I do not have a weak immune system. Plus, I won’t get sick. I had a hood on, and I feel completely fine.” That would have been more convincing if a sneeze hadn’t escaped Keith right after he finished. 

Shiro gave him a dead panned look as he handed a customer their dark chocolate mocha and a pastry tucked in a small red box.

After 30 minutes of making caffinated sugary concoction, Shiro looked like he was about to collapse. He was softly apologizing to a woman whose order was messed up, and the woman who saw one look of how worn out he looked couldn’t even stay mad and sent him a pitied look.

“Shiro, maybe you should take a break. I can cover for you here out front.” Keith  wiped his hadns on the appron. The stream of customers has finally calmed to a trickle. 

“You sure, Keith?” he asked. 

“Yeah, of course.” Keith awkwardly shooed him away with his hands. 

As Shiro left, Keith took a long swig of water. The door chime rang, and Keith looked up from his drink. 

Keith then chocked on his water, because at the door was one of the most stunning humans he’s ever seen.

A bright blue oversized hoodie adorned his tall frame. Nimble fingers reached up and slid the hood off and revealed bed head hair flecked with raindrops. His eyes, _blue_ _eyes_ , searched the room, taking in details, until they met with Keith’s. A small smile sppeared on impossibly pink lips, and Keith asked God what he did to be so damn blessed. 

Keith was so _fucking_ gay.

The stranger approached him, and Keith felt his insides twist into a knot. 

When the hell did he get so pathetic? 

“Hi.” The stranger grinned at him.

“H-hey. What can I do for you today?” Keith swallowed thickly, trying not to stare at the freckles splattered over the stranger’s nose. 

He tilted his head towards the menu behind Keith. “How about a mint hot chocolate, please. A large.”

Keith scribbled the information on a cup. “Your name?”

The stranger blinked at him with those expressive blue eyes. “Hm?”

“Your name. For your order.”

A warm pink blush spread over the stranger’s cheeks. “Oh… Lance. Lance McClain. Oh fuck… I meant.. just Lance.”

Keith bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide at how adorable he is. 

“Okay, Lance McClain, that is going to be $2.75.” Keith plugged the umbers in the cashier. 

Lance handed him five dollars and told him to keep the change. Keith desperately tried to ignore the split second where their fingers brushed. 

Keith went to work on Lance’s drink. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes met with a pair of dark cobalt ones. Keith quickly turned away before Lance saw the dark red spreading to his face. 

Keith finished and went to the counter and called out, “For a Lance. A Lance McClain. Your order is ready.”

Lance walked over to where Keith stood and gingerly took the drink from Keith’s hands. “Since you know my name, what’s your’s. Or am I just going to have to call you Matt? Just Matt.”

Keith stared at him strangely. “What?”

Lance pointed to his apron, where Matt’s name was embroidered in neon green.  “Isn’t that your name?”

Keith laughed. “No. I’m just filling in for him. I don’t actually work here, and my name? What is my name?”

Keith mockingly tapped his chin and looked up into space. 

“That is just not fair.” Lance pouted, and Keith felt his heart melt. 

“’What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell a sweet.’ William Shakespere.” Keith smiled. 

“Okay, smarty-pants, I am going to be late to my afternoon lecture, but I swear to you I will know your name. May we meet again.”  Lance backed out of the cafe, waving at Keith and mouthing the words ‘Next time. Your name.’

“Well that was interesting.” Shiro sipped coffee from a small cup. 

Keith let out a yelp, which startled some customers. Keith felt a deep blush on his cheeks start to appear. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Shiro just sipped his black coffee with an eyebrow raised. “He’s cute, but I’m guessing, from how red you are right now, you already know that.”

Even with his amazing reflexes, Shiro didn’t see the plastic spoon coming for his face.

* * *

For the next three days, Keith’s thoughts were filled with tall boys with blue hoodies and matching eyes. 

He hung around the cafe, searching and waiting for a certain fair eyes boy to drop by. He suffered endless teasing from Shiro and Allura; Matt joined them when he recovered his cold. On the end of the third day, when Keith was about to go home dissapointed, the door chime sang it’s only tune. 

Lance McClain walked in, rubbing his hands together in an effort to keep them warm. A cool breeze following him through the door. He walked to the table Keith was at and sat in the chair across him. Keith felt his heart drum loudly against his rib cage.

“Have I seen you here before?” Lance’s eyes twinkled playfully.

“Nope. I think I would certainly remember.” Keth raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry I haven’t been by. I had to work on a 12 page essay that I should _not_ have procrasinated on.” Lance said sincerely.

“Eh, I wasn’t really waiting for you.” Keith waved his hand through the air dismissively. 

“Oh, is that so? Then what were you waiting for?” Lance rested his chin on his hand. 

“Just a nobody. I think his name was France McBane. Yeah, that was it. France McBane.” Keith smiled at Lance, teasing. 

“France McBane. He sounds like a total loser. Maybe you should just hang out with me. Forget about France.” Lance’s eyes shone with amusement. 

“Tempting.” Keith drummed his fingers on the table.

“So, mysterious mullet man, what is your real name? If you don’t tell me I’m gonna have to call you mysterious mullet man forever.” lance leaned slightly over the table. Keith can’t help but notice how their knees brushed against each others. 

“Mullet? I don’t have a mullet.” Keith’s hands instinctively went to his hair. 

Lance _giggled_. He _downright_ giggled and Keith felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

“Yes you do. It’s kind of sad that you don’t even realize you do.”

Keith tried to scowl, but the way Lance smiled at him quickly made the scowl melt off of his face. 

“You are impossible.” Keith shook affectionately his head as Lance gasped dramatically.

“ _I’m impossibe_. I’m not the one who won’t tell me his name.” One of Lance’s arched eyebrows came up, and Keith really shouldn’t be this affected by the a simple gesture, but,  _holy_ _hell_ , he is.

“I still stick to my previous statement.” Keith leaned back in his chair, hoping that his pink cheeks would go unnoticed. 

“You wound me.” Lance made a theatric show of pretending to have been struck in the chest. 

The clock on the wall of the cafe struck at the new hour.

“Holy shit, it’s 9. Fuck, I’m so sorry, but I promised my roommate I would help him bake a cake for his girlfriend.” Lance looked at him apologetically. 

“It’s fine.” Keith smiled at him softly, trying to hide his dissapointment. 

 “I’m sorry. See you later, mysterious mullet man.” Lance waved goodbye as he exited the cafe. 

Keith stared at where Lance’s chair and groaned. He let his head drop to the cool wooden table. 

He was absoluelty, completely enamoured with Lance, and maybe that wsn’t such a bad thing.

* * *

 

The next day Allura called Keith, pleading for him to come in and help, because Shiro caught a cough. Allura said that she practically imprisoned him in their apartment, because he kept insisting he was fine. 

Keith agreed for the price of a cheese danish.

It was a particularly busy Friday. Hoards of customers streaming in. By time it started slowing down, Keith felt like he just ran a marathon. 

Then, with impeciable timing and a bounce in his step, Lance McClain strolled in. His face crightened when he saw Keith behind the counter. 

“Someone’s happy. How was your day?” 

 The light that danced in Lance’s clear eyes enchanted Keith, but he tried to ignore the way his heart palpitated when a smile grew on Lance’s warm face. “Better now.”

“You’re such a fucking cliche, McClain.” Keith rolled his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to stop the smile that was threatening to break through. 

Keith would never admit it, but just seeing those tantalizing blue eyes makes his whole day.

“For someone who deosn’t work here, you spend an awful lot of time here.” Lance leaned against the counter. 

“I don’t do much. I’m always happy to help. Plus they pay me in food.” Keith shrugged. 

Lance had a laugh that was contagious. You can’t listen to that laugh and not feel happier. “Is today the day I finally get to know your name, mysterious mullet man?”

“Isn’t that such a mouthful?” Keith wrinkled his nose. 

“It doesn’t have to be.” Lance smiled at him, and leaned over the counter.

“Well my name comes with a price.” Keith was painfully aware of how loud his heart was drumming and how close they were.

“Name it, mullet man.” 

“A date. Tomorrow. I’ll pick up at six.” Keith felt the words jumble out of his mouth awkwardly. 

A smile grew on Lance’s face. A bright, beautiful smile. “Okay.”

“Really?” Keith’s heart swelled. 

“Yeah, but now for your end of the deal.” The coffee house lights danced in Lance’s eyes. 

“Keith Kogane.”

“Keith.” Lance tested it out on his tongue.

Lance turned around to face the other people in the cafe, and with horror Keith watched him as he screamed, “I’VE GOT A DATE WITH KEITH KOGANE! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FOLKS, I, LANCE MCCLAIN, HAVE A DATE WITH KEITH KOGANE!”

“Oh my God, shut up.” Keith giggled, his face aflame. 

Lance turned to look at him, and Keith, he wasn’t sure where all this newfound courage came from, but he willed the last of it and hooked his hands around the front of Lance’s shirt and closed the distance between them.

Keith’s brain short-circuited from the way Lance moved his lips against his. Keith felt Lance smile against his lips, and Keith couldn’t possibly describe what he was feeling in that moment. Words just couldn’t capture the entity that was Lance McClain.

As quickly as it happened, Keith pulled away, and saw a Lance with a dazed look.

Lance let out a breathy sigh, “Woah.”

“Is that a good ‘woah’?”

“The best kind of ‘woah’.”

Lance leaned in trying to capture Keith’s lips once again. Keith put a hand on his chest and laughed at Lance’s pout. “Not so fast, Casanova. I need to work.”

“Fine. I’ll wait for you.” Lance smiled brightly, and before Keith could stop him, he swooped in and pecked Keith’s cheek. Keith watched Lance dance to a corner table, smiling at everyone around him.

Keith touched his lips, remembering Lance’s on his. 

He could get used to this. He could absolutely get used to this.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH thank you so much for reading!! I love you guys!!  
> Happy late holidays and late happy new year I hope you guys had an amazing holiday season!!
> 
> Thank you for everything!  
> Comments are seriously why I'm still writing, so thank you to all those who comment and leave little messages!!!
> 
> Thank you and I will be writing more this year!!
> 
> WOO
> 
> ari xxx


End file.
